


I know you

by Featherly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Fluff, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherly/pseuds/Featherly
Summary: You get three wishes. Jasons first wish was to live in a world where Batman and Nightwing were still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd had gotten into the city no problems, now it was only Batman he needed. That was the difficult part.

It had to be the perfect execution. He had to get Batman’s attention to let him know that he knew who he and Nightwing were, without getting beaten to a bloody pulp. He sat shivering in the famous crime alley which was known to be a routine hotspot for Batman and pondered his options.

“I could just go to his house... No. He’d turn me away before I got the chance to talk.” mumbled Jason to himself as he moved a black bang out of his face. “I could get myself into trouble enough for him to come for me... That could work.”  
“I could just say it offhandedly. ‘I know who Batman and Nightwing are, and I’ll totally tell you for a million dollars. Only I wouldn’t, but Batman would want to find me and stop--”

“Not plotting any sort of crime I hope?” asked someone to Jason’s side. It was Nightwing in all of his glory. His skin tight uniform that showed every crevice in his body. His perfect face which seemed to draw in the surrounding shadows. The translucent eyes you could barely see behind the white visor. The smile on his face that showed he was only joking around.  
“It’s dangerous out here kid. Need any help getting home?”

“I... I don’t have a home.” replied Jason, completely awestruck. 

“Well I know a trusty shelter too. Good food, interesting people. Just submit to a drug test and you’re in.”

“Oh... Well honestly I think I should stay here then.”

Nightwing’s mouth contorted into a grimmacing frown. “I know drugs are tempting kid, but --”  
The masked figure put a finger in his ear and wore a serious expression, turning away from the boy on the ground. Batman was calling him from somewhere. He spoke quickly, and Jason had the opportunity to give him a good looking over. Even his ass had skin tight armour.

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon” said Nightwing giving Jason a slight wave as he ran away. Jason sat there feeling like an idiot.

“Stupid!” said Jason out loud, hitting a palm to his face. His first encounter with Dick Grayson and he had said nothing of value, and now dick thought he was a drug addict. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

~~ 

3 weeks passed and that first interaction was the only one Jason had had with either Nightwing or Batman. He had tried to put himself in danger over those weeks, but chickened out at the last second. 

This time he had an idea to fake danger, since real danger didn’t got so well for him.

He stood on the roof of the tallest building he could find, having broken into a room on the top floor and hauled himself through the window onto the roof. This had to work.

Jason stood on the edge and looked over it at the ground way below. He swung his arms and made like he was going to jump, and it worked perfectly.

“HEY! Please don’t jump.” said a voice behind Jason. 

The younger of the two smirked. It had worked. “And why shouldn’t I?” There was only one voice, Nightwing’s. “And why is it always you? Where’s Batman?”

“Batmans on a date tonight. Not as batman I mean, but hey. We DO have real identities. So yeah, just me tonight... Why do you want to jump?” 

He turned around, an apathetic look now plastered on his face. “I have nothing, and you have everything Dick. It’s easy for you to say it gets better, but you have the resources to make it so.”

“Look, i know if seems hard now, but-” and he finally realised what Jason had said. “You... But... How... WHO ARE YOU!?” Demanded Nightwing, taking a step towards the boy on the edge. 

Jason jumped down and walked towards him with broad shoulders and no fear. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” answered Jason.

The two stood face to face a very small distance apart, challenging each other to make the first move now. Both looked intense with their glares and grimmaces, and Jason was the first one to release. His face changed to a softer look with a sad half smile.

“You don’t know me, but I know you.” said Jason as he turned and walked towards the edge again. “You will never remember me, but I have the best memories of you. Maybe it’s for the best that I jump ‘eh?” He stood on the edge and watched Dick over his shoulder. He still had a hateful look on his face. Now for the real test; would he let Jason jump and take his secret to the grave? Or would he save his life?

He looked down again and saw a person far below... Maybe there was no need to jump to test Dick. This would be better. “Hey, HEY YOU DOWN THERE!!” The man on the ground looked up at him. “BATMAN AND NIGHTWING’S REAL IDENTITIES ARE--” 

Dick finally acted. Jason was pulled back by a cable around his middle and thrown towards Dick. Nightwing bent down and looked at the boy who shouldn’t know him at all. “What the hell are you trying to do kid?” 

“First of all, don’t call me kid. Im only 3 years younger than you.”

“...How do you-”  
“And second of all, It’s a long story. Very long. Maybe we could talk about it over brunch one day?” 

Dick hit the ground next to jason’s head with a fist and stood up. Jason lay on the ground watching him before apprehensively standing up and walking towards the edge again. He was about to step onto it when he felt a stab in his neck. He turned and tried to attack the person who had done it with a well placed hit, but missed Dick’s face and followed his hand towards the rooftop.

~~~

Jason felt warm, well nourished. The pillow behind his head was as soft as his old one, and it made him miss the old days. He could stay there forever, where he felt he was meant to be.

Maybe those past few weeks were just a long dream, and now he was waking up to his world, where he was meant to be... But that was a worse thought than he could bear. Where was he?

A moan next to him confirmed that no, it wasn’t a dream. He was really in his new city. He opened his eyes and looked at Dick in the chair next to him, his peaceful face in his hand leaning on the arm of the chair, his slow breathing that confirmed he was asleep. Jason’s eyes began to water. This was not where he wanted to be.

Jason got out of the bed carefully and used his skills to get out of the room undetected. He snuck down the stairs and moved towards the front door. “Leaving so soon? Asked a new voice he had heard so many times before, but hadn’t for a long time. Jason stopped in his tracks and looked Bruce’s direction.

He stared at Jason with intensity, and Jason stared back with a look of needing. He wanted to run over to him, throw his arms around him, and tell him he was sorry... And why shouldn’t he. Jason had decided to do it, until a woman came from behind Bruce and put herself on his arm. “Is this Richard?” asked the woman. 

“No ma’m. I’m a friend of Richard’s, Jason. I was just leaving Mr Wayne. Thankyou for having me.” said Jason as he opened the front door. “Wait, uh, Jason.” called Bruce.

“Yes Mr Wayne?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I can give you a lift home.”

“No thanks Mr Wayne. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“I can take him brucey. I was just about to leave anyway. I’m meeting my husband for lunch.” said the strange woman as she moved towards Jason.

“No, no. I couldn’t possibly ask you to do such a thing.” 

Dick chose that moment to come fumbling down stairs. “Bruce! We have a problem.” said Dick, jumping the last few steps. He noticed the congregation of people surrounding the front door and looked from Jason to Bruce to the strange woman. He looked at Bruce at a loss of what to do.

“Jason here was just leaving Dick.” said the woman. “I’m gonna take him. It was nice to meet you for these few seconds though” she said, moving towards the door. She opened it and let Jason out first, blew a kiss to bruce, and followed Jason to her car.

“How did he get out?” demanded Bruce. 

“I was sleeping and upped and outted. He must have picked the lock, because I definitely locked it.” 

“Dammit. How does he know who we are? And why does he keep trying to run away?”

~~~

Jason had the strange woman drop him off at a small pub where he said his Mum worked. This of course was a lie, since his mother died from an overdose, and his father was mudered in prison.

He entered the pub and sat at the bar. “You can’t be in here kid.” said the bartender.

“Hey, marty, wait a second.” said a guy next to Jason. “This kid looks familiar... Hey Benny, pass us the paper!” called the man to another behind him. Benny did so, and threw it down on the bartop. On the front page was Jason’s face looking down towards the camera above the headline; ‘Nightwing stops suicidal teen who knows his identity’. There was no denying it was Jason.

The bartender looked from the paper to Jason, his mouth agape, before slamming a pint of strong beer in front of him. “Drink up.” was all he said. Jason’s mind was so clouded, he did exactly that. 

He did it again, and again, until he was shaking and laughing and efficiently drunk.

“So whose Batman?” asked Benny in a casual way.

“Your mama” replied Jason before falling into a fit of giggling.

“Come on kid. I just put my license on the line for you.” said Marty, grabbing Jason by the shoulders. “now tell me. Who... Is... The Batman?”

Jason brushed his fingers down the middle of Marty’s face saying “I can’t say for free.” he grabbed the middle of the bartender’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Suck my dick and I’ll tell you though.” and he released his grip with another laugh.

“That won’t be necessary.” said a voice behind him. Marty released Jason and went back to cleaning an already shining glass. Benny moved from his spot to a booth on the other side of the bar. Jason turned and looked up at the half burned face now in front of him.

“Tell me who they are.” said two face leaning into Jason’s space. 

“To you? Not to you! You're not a nice man.” slurred Jason, jabbing Two face in the chest with his index finger.

“Lets just see how ‘not nice’ I can get, kid.” threatened two face before he hurled a drunk Jason over his shoulder.

“Heey, quit it! Said Jason with a small struggle. Seconds after this however, he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. Really cold. But his head was hot and pounding. Jason wanted to go back to sleep. He was tired. So tired.

Jason opened one eye and saw his vision clouded. Looking past this, he saw himself in a mostly metal room sitting upright in a chair wearing only a teeshirt and underwear, his head leaning over the back of the chair painfully.

He moaned and tried to move his hands to his throbbing head, but found the feat impossible due to the handcuffs keeping his arms behind his back. He pushed the side of his head on the cold chair to try to ease the pain, but it hardly worked. He closed his eye and moaned again, louder.

A door behind him opened on creaking hinges and many footsteps could be heard coming towards him. He didn’t move out of laziness and pain as the unknown footsteps surrounded him. One of the figures in front of him put a hand on Jason’s chair and waited. Everyone around him was silent, waiting for Jason to move, say something, or just do something.

A minute passed before the person in front of Jason spoke. “Open your eyes kid. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Jason didn’t open his eyes, but said “Why does my head hurt so much? Did... Did you do something?” 

“You did this to yourself kid, drinking so much. And you're so young, of course it affected you so hard.” he brushed a hand down Jason’s cheek as he said this. It was so warm. Jason leaned into it. The hand found its way into Jason’s dark hair and tugged so slightly. It felt comforting.

Jason opened his eyes as much as he could, about half way, and saw two face was the one in front of him. In his immediate vision he saw other villains, including zsasz, poison ivy, and penguin.

“Where are we?” slurred Jason.

“Somewhere Batman wont be able to find you. Now, who is batman, and who is nightwing?” He said it so soothingly. Jason wanted to answer straight away, but by his better judgement didn’t.

“I can’t say to you. I love them.”

Hands came from behind Jason to take the cuffs off him and throw him on the ground at Two Face’s feet. A heavy boot then pushed him down into the concrete ground through the centre of his back.

“I’ll ask you one more time before things start to get rough. Who is Batman, and who is Nightwing?”

The villains around him waited patiently, listening for when he would finally speak. They knew he wouldn’t tell and braced themselves for when the word to attack was given, when Jason said ‘no.’ They honestly didn’t know what to do when they heard snoring and the even breaths of sleep.

“I don’t believe this.” said poison Ivy aiming a kick at Jason’s side and receiving a loud groan in response.

“Well then... Uh.. Zsasz, I guess you can have him as we discussed. We can torture answers out of him later.”  
Zsasz said nothing but stepped forward and collected the sleeping teenager in his arms. Everyone followed him out of the cold room.

~~~

Jason sat up more alert than he had been on his prior wakening. He was now completely naked, and his arms were still bound behind his back. Now he was on a table clearly immitating a bed with a pillow and blanket. As he tried to struggle out a figure walked into the room. He was also naked, covered from head to toe in tally marks etched into his skin. Jason recognised him at once. 

Zsasz walked to the table and held Jason’s head in his hand. “You will become one of my marks soon. When we have our answers. But for now you’re all mine to do with as I please.” The older one crawled on top of Jason as he spoke, his exposed crotch above Jason’s, the blanket the only thing seperating them.

Zsasz removed the blanket swiftly and lifted one of Jason’s legs. Jason tried to kick him away with his other leg, but was stopped easily. He wasn’t too strong at this age.

Jason planted his spare hand on Jason’s chest, dragging it up towards his throat.

“Please, oh God, Batman... BATMAN” Screamed Jason. Zsasz pushed himself into the younger one with difficulty. The head went in easily, but he couldn’t seem to get much else in. Jason’s struggling was of course a major factor in this, but their position contributed as well.

Soon enough the older man was pushing in and out of Jason with a painful speed, and all the teen could do was scream and cry.

Zsasz sped up close to climax and Jason’s screams were reduced to tired yelps with every thrust. This was when Penguin burst in on the scene screaming “BATMAN”.

Zsasz finished what he was doing and ripped Jason off the table to his knees. Penguin was thrown to the side by a very large, very angry Batman who strut towards Zsasz but stopped when the villain put a knife he had aquired to the young boy’s head.

“Not another step Batman.” called Zsasz as he backed into a wall. “He knows things. Lets see if I can spill the contents of his head for all to see.” Batman’s face didn’t change.

Zsasz bent down behind Jason and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. “Now tell us, kid. Who is this man in front of us?” he whispered in Jason’s ear.

“I’ll tell you.” said Jason with a broken voice. 

Batman stayed where he was. Nightwing ran into the room, stopping next to Batman.

“Please don't kid. We can work this out” pleaded Nightwing.

“Out with it.” demanded Zsasz.

“He’s... He’s Oliver Queen.”

“That business guy? Him?” Zsasz sounded apprehensive, but able to believe it.

Batman continued to stand and stare. 

Zsasz brought a device from his pocket still holding onto the knife in his hand. “Batman. He’s Oliver Queen.” is all he said into it.

Jason used the opportunity to turn himself and kick at the hand holding the knife, and then the older man’s ankle. He hit it in the perfect spot to get a perfect snap. Zsasz let out a loud yell before he collapsed onto his good leg, and Jason used the opportunity to roll forwards and onto his feet. He ran to Nightwing who put his arm around the younger and ran with him out of the building.

He helped Jason into the Batmobile and then apologised, before sticking a syringe in his neck to send him to sleep again.

~~~

Jason woke up still wearing nothing, but warm. He was covered in Dick’s warm blankets and discovered that he had a beanie on his head. He withdrew his arm to push the blankets off, but retreated when he realised it was cold. Really cold.

Dick was in the chair next to him again wearing a massive coat, and snow pants with sheepskin ugg boots. Jason realised what they had done. It was too cold in the room for him to leave. 

Jason wrapped the blankets around himself and tried to get out of the bed, but clumsily fell to the floor with a thump. This woke Dick up, as he had planned. 

“No escaping this time!” said Dick collecting the younger and replacing him to the bed.

Jason looked at him in a way he wanted to be loathing, but he was too happy to see the one he considered an older brother again. He wanted to speak, but couldn’t.

Jason stared into Dick’s eyes for some time, but stopped when the bedroom door open. Brce entered the room and walked over to the pair, eyeing Jason as if he were something foul.

The temperature finally began to rise, and the moment Jason could bare the cold outside the blankets, he threw his arms around Bruce and Dick with watering eyes.

“I missed you guys so...” Jason broke down crying on them, and they let him even though they had no idea who he was.

“I have so much explaining to do.” said Jason in a small voice to Bruce’s shoulder. He moved back in the bed and began. “I’m not from this world. I mean I am, just not this one. See, in my world we get three wishes when we hit 30. This is so we can undo anything wrong in our life and finally live. Its like the age we hit maturity, can be trusted not to ruin our lives.”

“You’re clearly not 30.” said Bruce, his face less believing now.

“That was one of my wishes. See, once your wishes are granted, you forget you ever had any in the first place, but I wished for us to be younger by 15 years, which is why I remember. That was my second wish.”

“What was your first?” asked Dick, a little more open to the idea.

“To be in a world where you two didn’t die.”

There was a moment of silence for this sentiment and everything it meant.

“We died in your world?” asked Bruce. 

“Yeah. Killed by croc and Bane. Dick didn’t even make it to 30.” said Jason looking into his brother’s eyes. “I’m the second Robin.”

“You put Oliver Queen in danger. Why?” asked Bruce, still seemingly unmoved by everything Jason had said.

“He isn’t. You were active while he was on the island. They will find out I was lying soon enough.”

Dick looked mildly impressed, but Bruce still didn’t look convinced.

“Your first wish was to be somewhere we were still alive. Your second was to be younger by 15 years. What was your third wish?” 

Jason flushed red at this. “Well, see... Im naturally a red head. My wish was to have hair as dark as Dick Grayson’s.”


End file.
